Visitors
by Cmd1
Summary: See what happens when Red XIII and Sephiroth pay the world of FF8 a visit.


Visitors 

by Cmd1 

Author's Note: You might want to read Sephy's Safe House first or else some things might not make sense. 

Legal Note: All characters, names, etc. are the property of Squaresoft. 

Warning: Contains spoilers and vague references to teenybopper music. Enjoy the show. 

Prologue 

Sephiroth and Red XIII both looked at the great machine with great anticipation. After months of designing and building and testing, their efforts would soon be rewarded. "Just think, after all this time, we can finally achieve every scholar's greatest dream." Red XIII said. "Yes, soon we break the barrier of time and space, and visit another world." Sephiroth replied. Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice overhead. "I'm proud of you son." "Kya ha ha ha" "Gya ha ha ha" "Heidegger, I told you to stop that stupid horse laugh." "Gya" Sephiroth sighed and turned on a fan, which sucked the Shinra filled lifestream out of his lab and back to its proper place in the Planet. With a flip of a few switches and some turns of a few knobs, a portal appeared in the machine's exterior. Red XIII's good eye lit up with excitement, Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction, it was time. "Hey guys, can I come?" Sephiroth and Red XIII turned around to find Cait Sith bouncing on his giant moogle. "Forget it Cait Sith, you're too little to visit other worlds." Sephiroth told him. "But what I lack in size, I make up for in obnoxiousness." the toysaurus pleaded as a Shadow Dragon dragged him out of the laboratory. "I kept a few monsters for security." Sephiroth told Red XIII. "I see. Well shall we proceed?" "Of course." Red XIII and Sephiroth stepped through the portal to find themselves in the middle of a futuristic city. "What an amazing world." Sephiroth said in awe of the city skyline. "Yes indeed, now remember, we must remain as inconspicuous as possible, so we don't affect..." Red XIII was interrupted by the sounds of a big band playing celebratory music, and the cheers of thousands of people. Sephiroth and Red XIII brought their attention to a throng of cheering citizens, a large banner that read "Welcome Alien Visitors," and a man with long black hair wearing a light blue shirt, khaki pants, and a silly grin walking towards them. "On behalf of the citizens of Esthar, I, President Laguna Loire, welcome you to our world." the man said with his hand stretched out to confused explorers. Sephiroth, in a state of shock, dumbly reached out his hand and Laguna grabbed it and gave it a hearty shake. Kiros, Ward and Squall managed to pull the excited president away from the two stunned visitors. "Security, Laguna, security." Squall growled. "Aw, come on guys, they look friendly enough." Laguna whined. Squall looked at the very tall man with silver hair and an obscenely long katana, and the red panther with one eye and simply said, "Whatever." Kiros approached Sephiroth and Red XIII and bowed politely, "You must be tired from your journey, allow me to escort you to our finest hotel." Sephiroth and Red XIII just nodded. Kiros led the two to Esthar's finest hotel while Ward and Squall dragged a still whining Laguna back to the presidential palace. 

Sephiroth laid in the soft bed, while Red XIII paced around, both had recovered from the shock of not only being discovered but actually anticipated. "Well so much for being conspicuous." Red XIII sighed. Sephiroth sat up and shrugged, "At least they're friendly." 

Some time earlier 

Ward and Kiros stared at the shiny green portal that had appeared in Esthar. Every once in awhile a device would roll out, take readings and roll back in. Every one who saw it knew what that meant, someone or something was planning to visit. "How should we explain this to Laguna?" "..." "He already knows?" "..." "Good decision, Ward, if he wasn't locked in his office, he might stick his head in that thing." "..." "I doubt it, but I'll call Squall just in case." "..." "Don't worry, I'm sure he can help keep Laguna from embarrassing himself and Esthar." "..." 

It was another ordinary day in Balamb Garden, Zell was complaining about the lack of hot dogs, Rinoa was learning how to be a good sorceress, Irvine was hitting on anything that was female and had two legs, Quistis was trying to find the culprit who left a flaming bag of dog poop on her doorstep, and Squall was listening to Selphie pitch another horrible band for the next Garden Festival. "They're called the New Synchs on the Street Boys and they're soooo good." "Whatever." "No, really. Listen to me sing one of their songs." Selphie began to sing, badly, "Girl you know I love cheeseburgers, you're the ultimate cheese burger with friiiies..." Squall reached for his gunblade while thinking, 'No court in the world would convict me.' Suddenly the phone rang interrupting Selphie's singing and Squall's agony. "SeeD headquarters, Squall here." "Hello Squall, it's Kiros." "Hello Kiros." 'Please don't let it be about Laguna' "Squall, we have a situation here." "What's wrong this time?" 'It's Laguna again, I know it' "Well, a mysterious portal appeared in the middle of the city. According to Dr. Odine, this portal leads into another world and judging by the machines coming out of it, it's most likely that we may have visitors." "Visitors from another world?" 'Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that in front of...' "WHOO-HOOO, visitors from another world!" 'Damn it, Selphie' "What was that?" "Nothing, so what do you need from us." "When the visitors arrive, we'd like SeeD to provide us with backup security." "That can be arranged." 'Phew, I thought I'd have to spend time with Laguna.' "Plus, I'd like you to help keep Laguna from endangering himself and making an ass out of himself." " Alright." 'D'OH!' 

Thanks to Selphie, it wasn't long before the whole world knew about what was going to happen in Esthar and a big event was being planned. However the news had yet to reach three certain individuals in FH who spent the day fishing. "Damn, those fish still aren't biting." Seifer growled. "FISHING BAD" Fujin agreed. "Uh, yeah, not a bite all day, ya know." Raijin replied as he hid the 16-pound large mouth bass he just caught. "This sucks, let's go for a walk." "AFFIRMATIVE" Seifer and his posse wandered around FH until they noticed Mayor Dobe and Flo outside of their house making up protest signs. Curious, the three decided to see what was Dobe's latest gripe. "What social injustice are you protesting this time, Mr. Mayor?" Seifer asked. "We're protesting military involvement with the welcoming of the otherworldly visitors." the Mayor answered. The trio started to crack up. "MAYOR'S HIGH" Fujin laughed. "I think Dobe's been using those 'mind expanding' drugs again, ya know" Raijin chuckled. "I haven't been taking any drugs!" Dobe yelled, "today" he added silently, "Look at the paper." Dobe shoved a newspaper at the disciplinary committee. "Dimensional portal appears in Esthar..." Seifer read from the paper. "SHOCK" "This is amazing, ya know." "This could be interesting." Seifer smiled at his posse. "Let's go to Esthar." "You're not going there to see the visitors, are you?" Flo asked suspiciously. "No, we're just going to uh.. buy new er.. clothes. My coat is really getting worn out." Seifer answered lamely. "Good, because you three are violent savages and a disgrace to our species." "BITCH" Fujin muttered. 

Representatives from each region, except FH, were gathered in the Esthar conference room in the presidential palace. Squall was representing Balamb Garden, General Caraway represented Galbadia, and the others were no name ambassadors representing their respective cities/towns. Laguna stepped up to the podium in the front of the room. "Greetings representatives of the places you're representing." Kiros groaned while Ward just slapped his head in embarrassment. "As you know, we are about to receive visitors from  another world." Laguna chuckled at his lame attempt at humor. Squall started praying that Raine had an affair during the night when he was conceived. "Ha ha, anyways here's Dr. Odine to explain our current situation." "Good day everyvone, az you all know, ze portal haz been created by intelligent beingz. Vhen they are coming iz the question." The representatives murmured in agreement. "Judging by ze tests taken by the machines, our visitorz vill come in a few dayz." "How can you be sure that they will come?" Squall asked skeptically. "Becauze zey're undoubtedly scientists, and no scientist vould take zuch tests and not visit a new vorld." Odine answered. "Whatever." "Vonce zey are zatisfied with ze rezults, our future guests vill enter the portal and come into our vorld." "And how do we know that they can survive in our world?" asked General Caraway. "Zimple, General, ze virst test vas an atmozpheric test, if it had failed, there vould be no more machinez coming out and the portal vould be gone for good. But, ze test are continuing and I predict zey shall conclude and viola zey come and zee ze new-vorld." The representatives applauded despite the fact that most of them had no idea what Odine was talking about. 

Squall, General Caraway, and Dr. Odine were watching another device roll out of the portal and start beeping. "Thiz iz exciting, thiz iz no doubt ze final test!" Dr. Odine exclaimed. However Squall and General Caraway were involved in their own conversation. "So, Squall, how's Rinoa." "She's fine." "Does she still..." "Yeah, she still hates you." 'Don't know why though. At least Caraway isn't a retard like...' "Hiya son." Squall shuddered at Laguna's greeting. "Hello Laguna" 'Crap.' "So, Dr. Odine, when can we expect our visitors." "Thiz is ze last test, I know it. It vill most likely take zem a few dayz to analyze ze results and zey vill come." "Terrific, that should be enough time to set up for the big welcoming ceremony." "Whatever." Squall walked to the presidential palace to talk with Kiros. "So, General, how's the new president working out?" "Ugh, don't get me started." 

President Lenny Deling looked around nervously. Picking up a microphone, he cleared his throat and said, "Attention everyone, uh.. work harder." Satisfied, Lenny leaned back in the presidential seat. 'I'm getting this presidential stuff down pretty good.' he thought happily. 

"Next stop Esthar." Seifer looked enthusiastically at his two companions, as they walked across Horizon Bridge. Raijin looked a little down. "Not fair, I want to see the visiting aliens, ya know." "That's why we're going, Raijin." "But I thought you wanted a new coat, ya know." Fujin growled, "IDIOT" "That was a lie, Raijin." Seifer told Raijin, cheering the big man up. "That's great, ya know, I can't wait to see what the aliens look like." "A new coat isn't a bad idea though." Seifer muttered. "WHAT?" Fujin asked. "Nothing, we're at the end of the bridge, so let's go." 

10 minutes before arrival 

"You remember the plan Squall?" asked Kiros. "Yeah, we let Laguna say hello, drag him back to his office saying that the aliens might be a security threat and that we want to make sure they're safe, and get the aliens out of Esthar before Laguna gets out of his office." "Right." Squall and Kiros looked at scene around the site where the portal had been appearing. Thousands from all over the world had shown up, it was truly a momentous occasion, cameras were broadcasting the event to the rest of the world. All of Squall's friends were there. The Shumis were there. The FHer's were there, protesting. Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin were there. Squall wasn't too crazy about that. Rinoa approached Squall. "Isn't this exciting, I can't believe we're actually going to see visitors from another world." "Whatever." Squall said still glaring at Seifer and crew. "Oh, you're no fun." Rinoa pouted. "Oh, sorry Rinoa, I was distracted by..." Squall was interrupted by the gasps of thousands, the portal had appeared. Silence filled the city as two figures stepped out of the portal, a large man with a very long sword, and a talking red panther. Thoughts ran through everyone's head. Squall, 'They look dangerous, I hope Laguna doesn't do something stupid, well at least not make them think everyone on earth is an idiot.' Rinoa, 'He's so handsome, D'OH, I love Squall, I love Squall..' Girl w/ Pigtails, '..I love Zell, I love Zell..' Irvine, '..I love women, I love women..' Zell, 'I love hot dogs, I could go for some right now.' Selphie, ' awful music> Girl, you're meat, meat, meat, and cheese..' Quistis, 'If I ever find out who left that flaming bag of poop..' Seifer, 'Heh-heh, I can't believe Trepe fell for the flaming-bag-of-poop-gag.' Fujin, 'HUNK' Raijin, 'I wonder if they used the folding space method or a hyperspace relay.' Laguna, 'This is the coolest thing to happen since... arghh goddamn cramps' Kiros, 'He's cramping up again, heh-heh, what a dork.' Ward, 'Why do we wear the robes when Laguna dresses normally?' Dr. Odine, 'I can't vait to study zem.' Cid, 'Why do I suddenly feel like swearing and ordering Edea to make me tea?' Edea, 'Why do I want to make tea all of a sudden?' Dobe, 'Groovy man, I can see the music.' Flo, 'Oh crap, the berry juice fermented again.' Biggs & Wedge, 'We didn't get killed, that's pretty cool.' 

The Present 

Sephiroth and Red XIII were resting when Squall and Kiros came in. "Greetings, I am Kiros Seagill and this is Squall Leonheart, and we'd like to welcome you to our world." Kiros greeted. "Salutations, my name is Nanaki, guardian of Cosmo Canyon and scientific scholar, but you may call me Red XIII." Red XIII returned the greeting. "And I am Sephiroth, former general of SOLDIER and successful day trader and part time scientist." Sephiroth added. "Nice to meet you." Squall said, shocked that the guardian of Cosmo Canyon talked, "As the commander of SeeD, Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force, and the knight of the sorceress Rinoa, it is my honor to accompany you on a tour of our world." 'Damn, I can't remember when I talked this much. Probably the longest sentence I've ever said.' "As an assistant to President Loire, I, too shall accompany you on the tour" Kiros added, "We shall begin here in Esthar." 'What the hell is that Red guy?' Squall thought as the four left the hotel. 

The Tour--Esthar 

"This O lab, laboratory of the Dr. Odine." Kiros told the two visitors. Dr. Odine came charging out of the lab. "Ah, the visitors, I vas vaiting for you to come. Vould you like to come in?" Dr Odine asked excitedly. "We would be happy to." Red answered. "Vonderful, by the vay, vould you two mind if I studied you?" "YES, WE WOULD!" Sephiroth and Red XIII answered angrily. Dr. Odine was disappointed but decided not argue with them since they looked pretty pissed off. "Oh vell, come in and zee the vonders of Esthar's greatest zcientist, vhich happens to be me." 

Moments later... "Remind you of anyone, Sephiroth?" Red XIII asked. "Yeah, Hojo with a bad accent, and a bizarre costume." Sephiroth replied. "Who's Hojo?" Kiros asked. "A less pleasant version of that guy." Sephiroth motioned to Dr. Odine, "So where to next?" "Well, you've seen the best of Esthar, so we'll take you to see the other places." Kiros answered. "What about that big building over there?" Red XIII inquired about the Presidential Palace. "Oh that's the Presidential Palace, you don't want to got there, nothing really great about it, so we'll show you our world's other cities." Squall answered nervously. 'I hope Ward can keep Laguna in there long enough for us to show these two around and get them back home.' 

"C'mon guys, let me out, please! I wanna talk with the visitors." Laguna whined. "Sorry, Mr. President, but we can't let you out until Kiros and Commander Leonheart confirm that they are not a security risk." a guard told Laguna. "Yeah right, Kiros never let's me do anything neat." Laguna muttered bitterly. He finally came up with an idea and opened his desk drawer. 'My old Desperado rope.' Laguna thought with a smile, 'More than one way to poke a pig.' 

The Ragnarok 

"This is the Ragnarok, a former Esthar spaceship, and the main transportation of myself and my friends." Squall told Sephiroth and Red XIII. "Are you still giving the same old robot tour, Squall?" Rinoa giggled. "And this Rinoa, my girlfriend and the current reigning sorceress." Squall said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." Rinoa smiled at the two. "And it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Red XIII greeted surprising the SeeD's who had yet to learn that Red XIII was capable of speaking. Squall continued the introductions. Quistis, "Hello." Irvine, "How ya doin' pardners." Selphie, "WHOO-HOO." and Zell, "Wazzup." "Our first stop will be Balamb Garden, where us SeeD's are trained and..." "Hi, guys!" Squall and Kiros were horrified that the Ragnarok had an unexpected extra passenger. "WHOO-HOO, it's Sir Laguna." Selphie cheerfully announced. Sir Laguna smiled smugly at Kiros who was scowling at the stowaway president. "How did you get here?" Kiros asked angrily. "Oh, I have my ways. So let's get this world tour under way shall we?" Selphie cheered and ran up to pilot the Ragnarok to Balamb Garden. "So what's your names?" Laguna asked the two visitors. "Sephiroth." "Nanaki, but you may call me Red XIII." "Woah, a talking tiger with a glowing tail, that's cool. Say on our way to the Garden, how about I tell you about how my son here saved the world." Laguna grinned while giving a reddening Squall side hug. The remaining heroes of the world laughed. Sephiroth gave Squall a sympathetic smile, 'I feel your pain, buddy.' he thought. 

Balamb Garden 

"This is the training center where the students can practice fighting monsters." Quistis was giving the tour of the Garden since Squall was so infuriated with Laguna he couldn't speak. Rinoa took him to his office to calm down. "We allow monsters to run around here so it's pretty dangerous." Quistis continued when a T-Rex came lumbering out. "This is a T-Rex, its very powerful so we'll have to be..." The T-Rex crashed down, with a triumphant Sephiroth standing proudly next to the body which had the masamune sticking out of its back. "...careful." "That was fun. Do you have any stronger monsters?" Sephiroth smiled. "Uh.. No that was the strongest we've got." Quistis answered in a state of shock. 

"This is the Garden Cafeteria." Quistis continued the tour. "This is where our students eat. The popular treat around here is our hotdogs, as demonstrated by our friend Zell here." Quistis motioned to Zell who was trying to break the land-speed hotdog eating record. Zell looked up and waved and continued to inhale his favorite food. The cafeteria lady approached the group. "Here's two special hot dogs for our two special guests." The cafeteria handed Sephiroth and Red XIII two hot dogs with the works. "Pretty good." Sephiroth commented. "It's quite delicious, madam." Red XIII commented. "Thanks. Say any hot dogs from you where you boys from?" "Uhh.. a little bit." Sephiroth answered while thinking about Junon and Gold Saucer's massive hot dog factories. 

"This is our library." Quistis showed off the book room to Red and Seph. "Hi Quisty." a young woman greeted the Garden instructor. "Hi Ellone. This is Sephiroth and Red XIII, the visitors." Quistis introduced. "Oh hello, Uncle Laguna was telling me all about you." "Hi guys." Laguna greeted the group. "Hello Laguna." the three responded. "Say where's Squall?" Laguna asked. "Oh, he's in his office, probably doing some paper work." 

"I can't believe that son of a bitch. Where does he get off sneaking aboard my ship and telling two strangers..." "Squall, please calm down." Rinoa told him. "I'm sorry, but do you have any idea what it's like to have a father who..." A nasty look from Rinoa reminded him that she was not the one to be given that line. "Oh yeah, sorry Rinoa." Squall said meekly. "Hmph" Rinoa angrily snorted. 

The next stop on the Garden tour was the Quad where Selphie and some newly transferred students from Trabia were setting up a stage for the next Garden Festival. Selphie excitedly waved the group over. "Hi guys, how do you like our Garden?" she asked with a voice filled with enthusiasm. "It's quite a remarkable place." Red XIII answered politely. "It is isn't it. Say do you think you can attend our festival next week?" Selphie's eyes were wide with excitement. "No sorry we must return to our world after we have toured yours." Red XIII answered. "Aww." Selphie was disappointed but brightened up, "Hey I know, I'll sing you a song from the group that I gonna have play." Quistis's eyes widened in fear. "SELPHIE, NO!" but it was too late, Selphie began another god-awful song. "Girl, you know I wanna cheeseburger, you're the ultimate cheeseburger with fries and a coke. CHEEEEESEBURGER GIIIIRL." Red began to howl instinctively as Sephiroth cringed in pain. "We should go, now." Quistis grumbled to the other two. "Good idea." Sephiroth agreed and the three left Selphie who was still singing. 

"The last stop on our Garden is our classrooms. Each desk is equipped with a touch console students can use to access information." Quistis lectured Red and Seph. Irvine leaned back on a wall, and whistled to the trio. "Say Quisty, mind if I ask our guests a question?" "All right, I'll get Squall and meet you two back at the Ragnarok." Quistis knew where this conversation was going and didn't feel like listening to it. "So Seph. Can I call you Seph?" "Go ahead" "So Seph, what are the girls like where you're from." Irvine asked with a smile. An evil grin grew on Sephiroth as he pulled something from his cloak, "Why don't I show you." Sephiroth drew out a postcard from Costa Del Sol. On said postcard, Tifa was lounging on the beach wearing a very tiny bikini. The caption read, "Costa Del Sol: You'll come for the sunshine but stay for the people." Irvine's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "C-Can I keep this?" Irvine was drooling at the image on the postcard. "Sure, why not." Sephiroth said. 

"I can't believe you carried that around." Red XIII snickered at Sephiroth. "Heh-heh, remember how mad Tifa was when she saw that card?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Not as angry as Aeris was when she found out it was Cloud who submitted the picture." The two laughed as they walked back to the Ragnarok. 

Nothing really interesting happened in Winhill, Timber, the Shumi Village and Deling City (Because this fanfic is getting way too long) so we'll skip to FH. 

FH 

Squall was calmed down since Ellone managed to keep Laguna distracted long enough for him, Kiros, Quistis, Sephiroth and Red XIII to leave the Garden. "This is FH." Squall droned on. "Well known for its engineers, fishing, and being placed on a solar collector that provides it with energy." It was fortunate that Squall was calm because some unwanted guests decided to show up. "Hello Squall, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Seifer said grinning evilly at his rival. Squall just glared at Seifer. "Allow me to introduce myself." Seifer bowed to Sephiroth and Red XIII, "I am Seifer Alamsy, heroic knight and warrior extraordinare. These are my good friends Raijin and Fujin." "It's great to finally meet you, ya know." Raijin smiled while giving Sephiroth a vigorous handshake. Fujin gazed at Sephiroth and said, "I want to be the mother of your children." Realizing what she just said, Fujin's face turned red and she kicked Raijin in the shin to maintain her composure. Seifer laughed at the spectacle. Sephiroth smiled, "I am Sephiroth, and this is my associate Nanaki." "You may call me Red XIII." Red XIII added. "That's quite an impressive sword there, Sephiroth, mind if I see it?" Seifer asked. "Alright, your funeral." Sephiroth handed the masamune to the self-proclaimed knight. "Urgh, this thing is heavy." Seifer returned the long sword to Sephiroth and pulled out his own gunblade. "I'd like to challenge you to a friendly duel. It'll be fun to spar with a fellow warrior." "NOT HERE YOU DON'T, YOU BARBARIAN!!!!" Dobe and Flo showed up at the scene. "I am Mayor Dobe and this is my wife Flo." the old mayor explained, "And no violence is allowed here." "An understandable policy." Red XIII remarked. "Thank you, I believe that violence is unnecessary. To solve any dispute words, and only words, should be used." Dobe told the visitors. "Quite an admirable philosophy, I certainly wish that more people shared your vision." Red XIII told the mayor. "I'm very happy to hear you say that." Sephiroth imagined AVALANCE and Shinra jawing away while Meteor came crashing down on them, "So do I." "Well I'm surprised that someone like you would say that, but I'm glad to hear it." Flo told the ex-SOLDIER general. 

It gets boring from here on, (I really want to finish this thing) so we skip to the end at Esthar. 

"Well it's been an informative and interesting visit." Red XIII told the gathered group of the world's inhabitants. "Yeah it's been fun, but we need to get back." Sephiroth added, "Next time I'll take you up on duel offer, Seifer." Seifer smiled and nodded. Sephiroth pulled a control from his cloak, and pushed a button activating the portal, everyone said good bye and the two explorers returned to the Planet. Seifer turned to Quistis, "Say, Instructor Trepe, did you buy new boots or simply cleaned your old ones?" Quistis's face turned deep red, "IT WAS YOU!!!!" Quistis chased a laughing Seifer all over Esthar. "I wonder if they're like us in their world, ya know." Raijin stated. "POSSIBLY." Fujin responded, and everyone laughed sitcom style. 

Epilogue 

Red XIII and Sephiroth looked at the green portal in the machine. After months of testing, they were ready to enter a new world. "Shall we proceed?" Red XIII asked. "Of course." With that Red XIII and Sephiroth entered the portal and appeared in front of a stone castle in the middle of the desert. The two's thoughts were interrupted by a brass band playing celebratory music. "On behalf of the good people of Figaro, I, King Edgar Roni Figaro, welcome you to our world." a blonde man in blue royal robes greeted Red and Sephy. The two looked at each other and smiled. "Here we go again" (Iris out) Fox Fanfare 

End Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed my super long fic, well long for me anyways. Send your comments, criticisms to c_delisio@hotmail.com 

<div> 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F9455%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F9455%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F9455%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F9455%2F1%2F



End file.
